Honeymoons
by Raura4lyfe
Summary: Sequel to the future mrs. Austin moon is ally wait WHAT? I picked it up from the author of the prequel and now I'm in the drivers seat. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Im privileged to be writing the sequel to AusslyxxRauraForever's story ****the future ms. Austin moon is ally WAIT WHAT!** **I am really exited to write this first chapter for the author. Here we go. **

Ally's POV:

So last night was our wedding night and I couldn't be happier to say that I'm Ally moon. Austin is asleep next to me and I love his perfectly toned body and how it fits perfectly onto mine. I wanted even more to "do it" and so did he but we agreed to wait until we are both eighteen. The first time I saw him I hated him and now I can't believe I ever did. Marrying him was the best thing I ever did because I couldn't imagine life without him. We are going on our honeymoon tomorrow and I can't wait. Austin said that he had a surprise for me when we get to our hotel in Paris. I am ecstatic. Austin is the best husband ever. I hope I never lose him. I quietly get up to go to the bathroom. I didn't think Austin heard me get up but I was wrong. "Hey Ally-Cat. Where are you going?" He cooed. Ah dang it he is hot as hell when he's sleepy. He's like a five year old. "I'm going to the bathroom honey!" I said. It like 10:00 am. "Hey Ally why don't we head down to the airport?" He said. His cinnamon breath was intoxicating and I know my strawberry perfume makes him vulnerable. I agreed to go down to the airport and we had everything in place within an hour or so. Once we were on the plane we sat down. Austin saw me writing in my diary and and tried to take it. "Austin give it back!" I squealed. I didn't want him to see what I wrote. All my entrees were songs about him. "Ally why would you want to hide these beautiful songs? What else is-OW!" He shrieked like a small girl. I smacked him on the arm and got my book back."Austin Monica Moon. Don't. Touch. My. Book. Ever!" I growled at him. I blushed after that. "You think my songs are beautiful?" I said. He knew I was good with music because he's heard me before. But I didn't think I was that good. As I blush I glance down at my wedding band. It was beautiful. I loved it with all my heart just like I loved Austin. "I love you too Ally." He said. "I said that out loud?" I said. My voice went higher then the chipmunk auto tune setting. "Yes you did and yes it did." He said. Damn I need to work on that. "Austin why am I getting the feeling that you love music?" I asked. It would be amazing to have a musical family. "Because I do love music. I always have I've just never had anyone to share my love of music with. Now I have you." He said. Wow that was the best thing I've ever heard him say as my husband. Well the best thing I've ever heard him say period.

Austin's POV:

Ally and I got married last night and I could not be happier. We were on our way to Paris where I planned a huge surprise for Ally. She loves music. Now that I know that I can play out my surprise easily. I just have to get away from Ally for about 3 hours to play it off. I had to set up the stage and get my song ready. I have always loved Ally Dawson. I never in a million years thought that I would marry her. But now that I have I will never regret it. I really want our honeymoon to be special for both of us. I just don't know how I'm gonna do it. "Ally-cat, wake up." I softly sang in her ear. She was so peaceful when she sleeps. I gently shake her awake. "Hey Ally, we are in Paris!" I said. She was groggy but aware of her surroundings."Austin I'm glad we got married. I want this to be the best vacation ever!",She exclaimed, let's go to the hotel."I don't deserve to have her after everything I did to her. But I guess fate has it's ways. I guess I earned this beautiful relationship. I did apologize after all. After we went to our hotel I told Ally that I had to go to the store for a bunch of things that we didn't pack. I knew that excuse wouldn't get me very far it was worth a shot. She bought it but it would not satisfy her for long. I made it to the place where I would do my awesome performance. I had my outfit but I didn't have a song to sing her. I decided I would write my own. In the past I haven't been able to write a good song. But now it would help if my brain was a little less scattered. I will get started soon but I had to make sure she wouldn't know about it.

Ally's POV:

Austin and I were at the hotel when he suddenly said he needed to go to the store. But I don't think that was the truth but I'll go with it for now. If he does it again I will have to question him about it, I won't stop until I get answers. I won't get into it now but I will investigate it later on. I'm gonna write a song or a diary entry to keep my mind open.

Austin's POV:

I hope Ally doesn't read too much into the whole going to the store thing. I know she would anyway but I really wish she wouldn't. She was in for such a surprise when she heard my song that I wrote for her. Well the song I'm still writing. I've got a few lyrics written down but I'm nowhere near done. So far it looks like I have most of my work done on the outfit, venue, and Ally. It's the song that I'm worried about. I took out the song book Ally bought me before we left for Paris. I wrote down a few lyrics.

_Okay maybe I'm shy but usually I speak my mind, but by your side I'm tongue-tied. _

_Sweaty palms I turn red, you think I have no confidence but I do, just not with you. _

_Nooowww I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say. _

I couldn't think of any more so I closed the book and drove back home. I pulled in to the parking lot of the hotel and went back to our room only to see Ally pacing back and forth in the living room. As soon as she saw me she asked me a million questions and I answered them all with out telling her where I'd actually been.

Ally's POV:

I wrote some lyrics down in my book to a song I'm calling Parachute.

_I remember life before, faraway dreams and locking doors, then you came, then you came. _

_Afraid to fall to be free, always were our worst enemies isn't what, what you see. _

_I took time to realize that I couldn't do it by myself, Myself. _

I close the book and look up to see Austin standing in front of me with nothing in his hands but his song book and a pen."Austin Monica Moon where the hell have you been?!" I almost screeched. He was gone for almost three hours. "There is no way in hell you were at the store for three goddamned hours. No way. You better have a good explanation Moon." This time my voice raised. "Ally I wasn't at the store the whole time. I had more to do after the store I just can't tell you what those things are yet. I'm NOT cheating on you. I can promise you that. I may have hated you before but I love you to bits now. I would never hurt you. Ever. You are too important to me to leave you or to let you get hurt. But I can assure you the surprise is a good one." I finished. She walked up and kissed the hell outta me.


	2. Authors note

**Hi my minions. Yes I know I've been slacking. Don't freak out because I know what I'm doing. I've been think g for a while and I need a new way of doing things so I've decided to shake things up a bit. I'm going to hold a PM contest and here's how it's gonna work. You guys submit your idea for a story to me via PM and I select three of the ideas and PM them back. Those people will then write a sample paragraph of their idea the characters must be from Grey's Anatomy, Kickin' It, Austin and Ally, and R5 members. You can use OCs in your stories but make sure you but that in the summary you send first. The entries must be summaries of your idea. Your prize is that you may get your idea featured in my next story. So the rules you may ask are as follows:**

**1. You may not submit porn. Some smut is fine but if it goes Into detail I won't use it. **

**2. Title your PM: contest entry. **

**3. Max amount of characters is up to you. **

**4. List your name and one cool fact about you and a reason why your idea is awesome. **

**I will announce the finalists in 3 days. So hurry up. The winner will get their idea featured in my next story so make them exciting and fun. Go to work my minions. **


End file.
